This application relates to a fan housing for use in a ram air fan.
Ram air fans are known, and are utilized in aircraft applications as a source of air, such as for an aircraft cabin air cooling system. Generally, a ram air fan includes a fan impeller received within a housing, that is mounted on an aircraft in a location where it may be exposed to air during flight of an aircraft. The fan is provided with an electric motor, which drives the impeller to supply cooling air.
A fan housing typically supports the fan rotor, and includes a number of static vanes. In the past, the fan housing was a relatively elongate structure, extending from a location adjacent an intermediate portion of the motor up to a forward location for the entire ram air fan, axially beyond the impeller. Such fan housings typically had manufacturing lugs which were positioned forwardly on the relatively long fan housing.
For any number of reasons, splitting the fan housing into two pieces is desirable.